IchigoxKorra - Roommate
by roxygurlxoxo
Summary: Korra is an exchange student from America who just moved into her new apartment, but on one condition... She must have a roommate...
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back in my chair sighing, this bedroom was hot, since when did Japan turn into a desert!? Korra wiped the sweat from her fore-head, her spaghetti strap singlet sticking to her body like a second skin. Her Floral pattern shorts rolled up to above her knees. She sighed looking around the room. 'I wonder when my new supposed '_roommate' _will be here.' She rolled her eyes at the thought. Korra was an exchange student from America, her parents basically forced her to go, and she begged and begged on her knees for days… but it was no use. She packed her bags and arrived in Japan the next morning, feeling a little nauseous from the trip. Her stomach churned, '_Best not think of the plane trip.' _She sweat-dropped... Oh how she hated planes! Anyway... She had to share this apartment with her 'roommate.' One that could show her around Japan, and help her learn the Japanese language itself.

There was a knock on the door, Korra blinked and sat up, getting up and wiping invisible dust from her torso, her messy ponytail sticking to her shoulder with sweat, she stretched her limbs and walked over to the door. '_Is this them?' _she thought, feeling a little excited at the appearance of her new roommate. Was she pretty!? Oh-oh or was she tall? Or short? Or-or! The estimations were endless! Until she opened the door that is… She blinked and gaped at the figure before her, oh no… this 'she' was a 'HE!' she stepped back a bit, closing her gaping mouth as she did.

"_U-uh.. are you my new roommate?" _she asked, being cautious as to whether trust this man.

The man before her rolled his eyes, _"Yeah… and you are?"_

Korra scowled, straightening her stance and extending her hand.

"_The name's Korra, I'm the exchange student from America?"_

The boy stared at her hand, a scowl apparent on his face.

'_Jerk…' _She thought as she cleared her throat and brought her hand back to her side, placing one hand on her hip.

"_So… I introduced myself… now you."_

The boy before her sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo."_

'_Interesting name… and oh wow…' _Korra took her time to inspect his body, his hair especially strange, it was bright orange! And he didn't look half that bad either, oh how this would be fun…

"_Nice to meet you… Kurosaki." _Korra grinned and punched his shoulder playfully,

"_I'm sure we'll get along just fine…" _Korra added, feeling confident, although the carrot-top before her felt much different, as he scowled and huffed.

'_What a pest…' _he thought as he rubbed his temples.

Korra sat on her desk chair, swirling around in it, as Ichigo packed away his stuff. Everything was peaceful, that is… until Korra started asking questions…

"_What food is there in Japan!? Do they have Water-tribe Noodles?"_

"_What!?"_

"_Oh-oh! Or do they have seal blubber!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about!?" _Ichigo groaned and turned around, sitting on the bed.

"You know? Food?" Korra scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ichigo sweat-dropped as he face-palmed. '_This girl is Hopeless…'_

"_Yes, Japan has food… but can't we worry about that later? I'm busy!" _Ichigo used his knees as support as he pushed himself up, unzipping his bag and pulling out more clothes."

Korra pouted, a frown appearing on her features.

"_Kurosakiiiii~ take me to get something to eat! I'm starving…" _Her stomach growling to prove her point. She placed her hand to her stomach and rolled her head back. "C'mooooooon-"

His eyebrows twitched as he slammed his clothes down onto his bed. "_Alright! Just shut up will ya!?~" _

Korra snapped her eyes open, scowling and lifting her head up enough to gaze into his furious looking eyes, he was obviously irritated, she smirked. "_Why don't you make me? Carrot-top? Or are you too afraid to hit a girl?"_

His hands clenched into fists, his bottom jaw clenching. He growled quietly, curling his toes in his shoes. "_Don't call me that!"_

"_Why not? It suits you…"_ She patted his cheek, "_Calm down… it's not that bad-"_

"_It is!" _He interrupted, his face flushed from anger, for one thing that he knew for sure was…

_He absolutely didn't like this girl…_


	2. Chapter 2

Korra walked side by side with the orange-haired man, her hands clasped behind her back, seeming to have a skip in her step, she was excited, and that was for sure. It was her first time visiting a Japanese restaurant. The intense scent of ramen that steamed from the nearby stalls travelled up her nasal, causing a droplet of drool to slide down her chin. Snapping out of her daze, and realising this. Her cheeks became flustered in a form of embarrassment, quickly using the back of her arm to dispose of the excess saliva.

"Are we there yet?" Korra exclaimed impatiently, raising her arms to prop them up at the back of her head as she walked, her bottom lip curling upward into the form of a pout, her ocean blue orbs inspecting their surroundings, something seemed off, and it wasn't the scent of rotting fish in a nearby garbage bag that caught her attention.

"No." Ichigo snapped for the umpteenth time, he too had experienced the feeling of unease in the pit of his gut. His lips were pursed, brows furrowed in his infamous scowl that the younger girl beside him usually insulted him for. Even though the two had just met, it seemed as if the female walking beside him knew him for years, Smh… That explained why she just wouldn't shut up for five minutes.

"Kurosaki, we've been walking for thirty minutes and you still tell me we aren't there yet? I think my stomach is starting to digest itself!" Korra threw her arms up into the air, flailing them around for a few seconds, before lowering them to wrap around her stomach, groans of supposed pain releasing from her lips.

"Stop complaining. We're nearly there." The orangette huffed, resisting the urge to strangle the brunette. His limbs already beginning to twitch in irritation, his eyes closing in arrogance. "Can't you just be quiet for five seconds? Geez..." Despite Korra's stubborn and erect posture, Ichigo's form remained slumped, his hands shoved in his pockets, bestowing not even an ounce of modesty towards the other.

Korra froze in her tracks, her azure eyes widening, lips parting in shock, she couldn't move her limbs. She had never experienced such an evil presence before, it spooked her, and she didn't like it, not one bit. "K-kurosaki…" She stuttered his surname, mentally cursing herself for sounding so frail.

"What is it now?" Amber eyes fixated themselves to gaze upon her frozen figure, and orange brow rising in confusion, one of his hands sliding out of his pockets to raise and rub at the nape of his neck. "Wait, don't tell me… You're hungry?" His tone of voice dripped with sarcasm, a sly smirk spreading on his lips.

"Yes, but…" Feeling the sudden intense aura of this presence fade away abruptly, she allowed her tense muscles to relax, a sigh of relief seeping passed her lips, how could she allow herself to become so easily spooked over nothing, she had never experienced such negative emotions back in America, and she hadn't planned to do so in Japan, she wanted to have fun, not worry about stalkers. That was it; this feeling of unease was… She felt like, she was being watched. And the sudden gleam of crimson shining in the darkness of the ally way, along with the misty, animalistic sounding hiss that followed. She was sure her suspicions were confirmed. Clearing her throat, she straightened her stance once more, determination burning bright within her orbs, her fists clenching by her sides, cocking her chin high, with her brows furrowed in a similar scowl to his. She was the avatar, and whoever was following them had to deal with it. She would not hesitate to let them experience the wrath of her bending powers! "It's nothing, let's go." She spoke in a firm, unwavering tone this time, her orbs glancing behind her one last time, before she would begin walking along-side her roommate once more, her lips creased into a thin line.

"Whatever." Ichigo rolled his eyes, continuing to walk at a slower pace than the other, his gaze fixated upon her back, noticing her strange behaviour, along with the familiar presence of a nearby hollow; he figured she could feel this unease also. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over his shoulder, amber orbs darkened with sudden rage, his hands clenching into fists within his pockets.

"Tonight, shall be a feast…" A voice echoed within his ears, causing an unpleasant shiver to shoot up his spine.

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered under his breath, he had to protect the brunette, even if he had just met this girl, he would fight for her, even if his own life was on the line.

_'I will eliminate anything or anyone who touches her.'_


End file.
